I'm Your Sister, Doofus
by ereader12
Summary: One night, twenty-two year old Bree gets a surprise visit from her past. What's she going to say about it? One-shot.


**Heyo! I'm back! I haven't posted a story since October! Wow. So I'm back with a one-shot! It's something I wrote for fun, but I think I'll be writing more soon. Don't expect a new chapter of "OMOTF" too soon. I love that story, but it might be a while before I update. SORRY! Anyway, enjoy!**

One cold Tuesday night in November, Bree Davenport, age twenty-two, was making herself tea in her townhouse. She planned to work on her new designs for her thriving fashion line, _Bionic and Beautiful_. Ever since her first design, inspired by her mission suit, had hit the market, she'd been the hottest designer. Her designs were in high demand, and she was launching a new tween line soon. Bree Davenport had become, shockingly, the second highest-earning Davenport.

Tonight, however, she would take a break. Sit, watch Project Runway, and relax. Bree needed a break. It wasn't easy living alone and being one of the hottest designers in the world. Catching a break was a rarity. Bree sighed happily.

Then her doorbell rang.

Leaving the kettle on, Bree ran over to the door. In case it was her boyfriend, Evan, stopping by for a surprise visit, she took a minute to look a little nicer. Then, she opened the door. Her eyes widened at the sight of the boy- well, man- in front of her.

It was Chase. He looked almost the same as he had the last time she'd seen him- a year ago, at the opening of a new wing at Mission Creek HS. His cheeks were red, his hair was spiky, and he looked like he hadn't slept in days.

"Bree," he said quietly. "Hi."

"Hi, Chase," Bree said. She frowned. Her relationship with her family was…well, hard. Back when she launched the line while on a contract with a smaller fashion industry, her family had supported her. That was when she was nineteen. When she was twenty, and the line was thriving, she moved out. A reasonable request, but for some reason, the rest of her family stalled her moving. They had parties she _had _to go to, places to go that she could drive them to, and kept clinging onto her. Bree didn't mind at first. Then, her family took a leap. Mr. Davenport _faked_ a heart attack, claiming that Bree's leaving was must be killing him, that his little girl didn't care anymore. With her brothers in on the act, Davenport had the scheme going on for nearly a month. Bree stayed with them, feeling awful for causing this. The boys all felt guilty, but it meant that Bree wasn't leaving them.

Sadly for them, Bree found out. She came home one day with a get well card for Davenport, only to find him perfectly fine and playing Kinect with the boys.

That was the last straw for Bree. She'd confronted them about it, asking why the supposed wheelchair-bound Davenport was moving. The four confessed. Bree moved out as soon as she found out, throwing her suitcases into her VW Bug and leaving without a word, only leaving behind a crumpled card with a big smiley face and a note on the back. It read:

_Wow. I can't believe you guys. I don't want you to try to call me, just leave me alone now. You all are the most selfish people on the planet. How? How could you guys do this to me? If you all really cared about me, you would have let me go. I still loved you guys. But now- now I don't know what I think of you. You might have lost me forever._

_-Bree_

Her family had barely contacted her since, except for Christmas cards of the rest of them, then without Adam, then without Chase. Leo was working with Davenport, so he had stayed at the house. Tasha was furious at the boys (she was conned too) though after a trial separation, she ended up getting back with Donald. The family was still a bit of a mess- Bree's brothers barely contacted each other, and there weren't any get-togethers.

Bree leaned against her door frame. "Nice to see you, Chase," she said. "What, did Davenport have a _real _ heart attack? Needs his Bee-Bee back?" She didn't have any pity for the slap of her words.

Chase sighed. "Bree, I- I'm so sorry about everything we did. It was really stupid and selfish of us to try to keep you with us. But I really need someone to talk to, and…" He shrugged. "I remembered where you lived from when we dropped off that apology fruit basket." He laughed awkwardly, shifting from foot to foot.

Bree cracked a tiny smile at that. "Well, okay. Come in." Chase stepped off the stoop and into the house, shivering. Bree noticed that his clothes were rumpled, like he'd been sleeping in his car.

Soon, the two sat down in Bree's living room, both with tea.

"So…what's up?" Bree asked, taking a sip of her tea.

Chase took a deep breath. "Well, I- I started seeing this girl from high school, Bethany," he began. "She was always super nice to me. We started dating, and we were going pretty well for a while. I was living with her, and I was helping with Davenport Industries. But I wasn't really helping with bills or anything. I know, I know, it's stupid. Then, one night…we just got in this big fight when we were at her house. I was complaining about Davenport, and Bethany was going "okay, okay" and I just said something about how selfish she was, because she never asked about my problems- which is incredibly stupid, I know..she said I was the one living with her, not paying the bills, not getting my own place…and it just became this big mess." He shook his head. "The things I said, the things I thought…" Chase gave a bitter laugh. "The things I _threw_, Bree." He sighed. "The things _she _threw." He sipped his tea, then made a face and put it down on the coffee table.

Bree's loving heart stretched out. "Oh Chase…I know that must have been tough." She smiled. "Heaven knows, Evan and I've fought-"

Chase cocked his head. "Evan?"

"My boyfriend. I met him at this party for Madonna last year, 'cause she was wearing part of my label," Bree said dismissively. "And his sister was there, and we started talking with Anne Hathaway, then when she left, we started talking, and we've been dating since. He's so sweet, and I love him, but we fight a lot. Sometimes it's over nothing, but other times it can get _pretty _awful."

"How do make up then?" asked Chase.

"Well, we usually make up after. If it's awful, we can ignore each other for maybe three days or so. Then we feel guilty. A few days after, we both send each other apologies. He's such a nice guy."

"So, what should I do with Bethany?" Chase asked, biting his lip. "I wouldn't be surprised if she turned away an apology note or flowers."

"See, that's just it," Bree said. "Evan and I are like that- softies who can be changed with a hug and kiss. But Bethany seems to want a real apology. So do that. Give her a true, sincere apology. If you really love her, you'll wait to see if she comes around. Remember that quote from Corinthians Tasha had up in her room?"

Chase shook his head. "I didn't go up there every week with a new date to get ready for." He smirked, and Bree shoved him, grinning now.

"I don't remember it all, but I remember the opening: 'Love is patient, love it kind.' You really love Bethany? Let her know, but be patient. When- if- she's ready for you back in her life, she'll let you know." Bree looked straight at him when she said that.

Chase nodded. Then he swallowed.

"Bree. I-I'm so sorry about what we did to you. We lied to you, and you have EVERY right to be mad at us. But please know that we really, really, _really _love you. And we- Adam, Leo, Mr D., and I- we'll all wait as long as it takes you to forgive us. Even if it's never." He blushed redder (his cheeks already cold) and grabbed the mug off of the table. He sipped it and looked around awkwardly as Bree just sat there. Then she smiled.

"You don't have to drink that," she said, pulling the mug from Chase's hands. He looked relieved. "And…I forgive you."

"You do?"

"Well, you," Bree admitted. "It might take a little longer with Davenport. But…I'm getting there." Bree smiled. "I'm your sister, doofus. I think it's safe to say that I love you, Spacey Chasey."

Chase burst out laughing. Spacey Chasey was what Adam and Bree had called him when he was younger. They'd run around playing while Chase sat and stared into space, pondering.

Bree reached out and hugged Chase. He hugged her back.

"Thanks, Bree," he said. Then he pulled out of the hug, cocked an eyebrow, and said, "You went to a party for Madonna?"

Bree Davenport burst out laughing.

**Ta-da! How was that? I think it's pretty good for a simple fic between the two. It wasn't really a songfic, but I think the middle could be considered "Let Her Go" by Passenger. Anyway, I hope that you guys liked my cheery one-shot. Please review, comment, and enjoy!**


End file.
